Contos Macabros
by Luaa
Summary: Nunca acreditei nessas historinhas de faz-de-conta, até acontecer comigo.


**[b]Fic[/b]: Contos macabros.**

**[b]Autora[/b]: **Eu mesma.

**[b]Categoria[/b]:** One-Shot.

**[b]Disclaimer[/b]: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**[b]Tema: [/b]** UA.

[olive]Obs1:[/olive] A one é meio diferente, então espero que gostem.

[olive]Obs2:[/olive] É minha primeira vez, dentro de um concurso, então não peguem muito pesado =D.

Nunca mais na minha vida assistirei a algum filme de terror. Bem que meus pais diziam para dormir cedo e nada de TV. Quem me dera ter seguido esse conselho.

Agora estou aqui no meu trabalho, lindo e maravilhoso pensando que todos querem me matar. E ainda por cima, uma grande amiga, que esta mais para inimiga, contou-me uma pequena lenda.

Um homem que chegará do nada, lindo e maravilhoso. Estará todo de preto, incluindo a cor dos seus olhos e cabelos, terá um olhar penetrante capaz de esquentar o seu eu mais íntimo. Fará você ficar sozinha com ele, principalmente em algum lugar fechado, dizem que o lugar preferido dele é um elevador, pois se alimentará do seu medo, da sua agonia. Se aproximara lentamente, para que possa tocar na sua pele, com seus dedos gélidos, assim sugando a sua energia vital. No final deslizara a sua mão pelo seu braço aproximando-se do pescoço da vítima, apenas para sussurrar no seu ouvido que será apenas mais uma [i]vítima do inevitável[/i].

Agora, se perguntarem pra mim se eu acredito nisso, a resposta será [i]Sim[/i], eu acredito.

---------

Como estava na hora do meu almoço, decide sair do escritório. Apertei o botão do elevador e fiquei esperando-o. Como estava meio desligada não reparei quando passou uma pessoa por mim. Olhando-o de relance o meu sangue gelou. Na minha frente estava nada mais, nada menos que o homem que provocará a minha morte. Um homem todo de preto, incluindo os seus cabelos, de uma beleza superior aos outros.

Mesmo tropeçando um pouco tentei me afastar o mais rápido possível do indivíduo, mas fui tão brusca que acabei tropeçando e caindo no chão.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e estendeu a sua pálida mão na minha direção. Olhando no rosto dele, não deixei de perceber os seus lindos olhos negros. Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua levemente, para evitar que ele tentasse me agarrar e levar-me a um canto escuro onde me mataria.

- Obrigada – respondi, tentando um dos meus melhores sorrisos.

- Cuidado da próxima vez – respondeu o homem que provavelmente irá me matar.

Quando o elevador abriu-se, o vi entrando e olhando para mim, esperando que eu entrasse.

- Não vai entrar? – perguntou-me com um lindo sorriso no seu rosto.

Agora sim estava em um grande dilema, como posso recusar a entrar se fui eu que apertei o botão, será que se eu sair correndo aparentaria ser louca? Antes que eu pudesse decidir esse enigma, escutei uma voz bastante familiar.

- Sakura, você pode levar essa correspondência para a recepção? – Perguntou-me a minha chefe.

Agora estou morta, não posso negar.

- Claro Ino, - pegando a correspondência – levarei agora.

- Ótimo. – diz à mulher que ajudou na minha morte.

Estando no elevador, tento manter a maior distância possível dele. Quando estávamos quase perto de chegar à recepção, sentir o elevador dar uma parada brusca, me fazendo desequilibrar. Se não fosse pela ajuda no homem que vai me matar teria caído no chão.

- Obrigada. – digo olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você diz muito isso – fala baixo com seu rosto próximo ao meu.

Pera ai, estou dentro de um elevador aparentemente quebrado com uma pessoa que possivelmente ira me matar, e o que eu faço? Dou uma de idiota, vê se pode.

Lembrando-me do que a minha amiga disse, e rapidamente separo-me dele, me sentindo bastante fraca. Não deveria tê-lo deixado tocar-me.

Percebo-o olhando para mim com um olhar curioso. Ele senta-se na minha frente, provavelmente pronto para perguntar coisas que sei que não terminará bem.

- Não precisa ficar assustada, provavelmente foi só uma queda de sistema. – falando normalmente.

- sentando-me – Não é por isso, é que... – desvio o rosto, não tem como dizer a ele que estou com medo que me mate.

Olhou-me por meio segundo, até que desistiu de conseguir a resposta e resolveu falar.

- Isso até que não importa muito. – estendendo-me a mão – Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, prazer em conhecê-la Sakura.

Quando ele disse o seu nome ocorreu-me um enorme alívio, ele não era assassino ou coisa nenhuma, ele só era o dono da empresa. Nunca mais me deixarei levar por esse tipo de estórias. Sem preocupação nenhuma apertei a sua mão.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo também, sou Haruno Sakura. – sorrindo – Me desculpe por antes, é que eu tinha escutado uma pequena estória sobre um assassino de preto, e por um segundo passou pela minha cabeça que poderia ser você – desculpo-me, com o rosto levemente corado-.

Sasuke se aproxima mais de mim, não me soltando, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Porque você achou que essa pessoa seria eu?

- Nada demais só imaginando coisas – sorrindo.

Sentou-se ao meu lado, colocando o seu braço pelo meu ombro.

- E se eu dissesse Sakura que essa pessoa sou eu?

Na hora que escuto ele dizendo isso, senti uma grande letargia, fazendo os meus olhos pesarem, e mesmo sem querer cai para o lado dele, apoiando a minha cabeça no seu ombro. Antes de desmaiar escuto-o perto do meu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe Sakura, [i]não será mais uma do inevitável.[/i][b]

Fim!!!


End file.
